Ghosts of my past ,loves of my future
by IfOnLYHeKNeW
Summary: Jude is now 22 with a daughter. Tommy is in Halifax and she now works with kwest. but what happens when more than one ghosts of her past come back.
1. i hate myself for loving you

I sit here, watching her tiny chest move up and down as she breathes deeply in her sleep. A little piece of her auburn hair falling onto her face covering the deep blue eyes i know and love. I knew that within 10 minutes they would pop open from her sat. Afternoon catnap and want lunch. Which would probably be a Turkey sandwhich, sliced diagonaly, curly cheetos, and a small glass of apple juice? She had that every Saturday afternoon. It has been like that since her daddy left us. He said he found a new love and didn't want a little baby girl. I got the divorce papers a week later. That was 3 years ago, Abigail was 2. Now 5, Abby doesn't know much about her dad, except he was tall and had brown hair. She didn't really mind, cause 2 years later, a new man came into the picture. We weren't really together, but we both wanted it, and we acted like it sometimes. But mostly, he just helped me with Abby.He helped for awhile, and then left 2 years later. If this kept up, this year, a knew guy would come into the picture, and leave 2 years later. I guess I should get some writing done while Abby sleeps. Kwest wants a knew song for my latest album. I've been working on a song since Tommy left, we started together, for 2 years I've been perfecting it. And its almost finished. "Mommy" a small voice beside me. I hadn't even heard the small pitter-patter of her feet on the hard wood floor from the couch to the recliner were I was sitting. "Can I have lunch now?" "Yea, go sit down on your stool, ill go make it" "Ok!" she ran into the kitchen. I prepared her usual lunch, and gave it to a smiley little girl sitting on a barstool. "Abby, Mommy has to go to work today, so you"re gonna stay w/ Aunt Sadie" "AWWWW, Mommy, you know I don't like it there!" She jumped down from the barstool. "Abby, wear this, Abby, let's go shopping, Abby im lying out, go watch TV." Abby acted these out as she said them in her snottiest voice, I couldn't help but laugh. "Mommy, let me go to work with you!" "Abby, do you remember what happened last time?" "Mommy, I was 4, anyways. Tommy isn't there any more so I can't bug him, remember, he moved to Halifax" "Ok, I'll go call Sadie, you go get a shower, you can come, but no misbehaving." "Uhhhhhh...mommy, I don't know haw to work the bath tub." "Just go upstairs; ill be there in a minute." Abby had just hit a sore spot in my memories, the day Tommy left. As soon as me and Abby both got our showers, we left, Abby dressed in her favorite blue sundress and me in blue jeans and a tee- shirt. We both got into the Yellow Mustang I know own, and left our semi-large house in the dust. it took about 20 minutes to reach G-major, and when we did, we were sorry, there was one particular person there that had hurt both of us by leaving us so many years ago. Abby didn't know he was her dad, but she didn't like the way he treated her mommy. "G' Morning Jude" He said in a mocking Tone. "Morning Jamie, where's Kwest, we need to work" I retorted. "Studio a, and who's this?" He said pointing to Abby. "Your daughter" I replied coldly, "Not that you would no that, considering you left us when she was 2." After that, I walked off towards studio a, a frightened Abby tagging along. I entered the studio, and slammed the door, Abby ran to the couch and seated herself on the far end of it. I walked over to Kwest, tears threatening to fall, but I had to stay strong, for Abby. "I tried to warn you, but you didn't answer your phone" Kwest stated." Forget it, I gotta song to show you" I walked into the booth, and sat down on the stool with my guitar in hand. I began to sing...

**"I Hate Myself For Losing You"**

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you


	2. your not my daddy, tommy is

"Wow Jude, that's some powerful stuff..."Kwest said sitting at the sound board in utter shock.

"Yea mommy, that was great"

I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek, leaving a warm trail of wetness on my cheek.

"Thanks you guys..." I said in a monotone.

"Jude, what's wrong?"

I walked out of the sound booth. Kwest pulled me into a tight hug. My tears poured out. Abby was terrified because by now I had broken down into sobs. She ran out of the studio and into the lobby where she ran into a man she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, YOU!" she yelled across the room at a tall slender man talking to another man.

"Me?" he said pointing at himself.

"yea" she continued "Are _**YOU**_ the one im supposed to call daddy?" she said in a cold voice similar to Jude's. "

Yea, I am" Jamie said trying to act like he cared.

"Well" she replied "Your not my daddy, your to mean to mommy,** Tommy** is my daddy now" with that, she marched back towards the studio. Realizing she forgot to add something, she turned around, "Daddy's don't make Mommy's cry" she yelled across the hall.

Jamie stood there, pale as a ghost, he never really cared much for Abby, but what she just said killed him inside.

Abby waltzed back into the studio, proud of what she had just done.

"Abby baby, where'd you go?" I asked, not realizing she had left till then.

"I was mean to the big, ugly man!" She replied so proud of her self.

"Who is that?" Kwest asked confused.

"Jamie..." I said in an almost whisper. "Kwest, we need to go home, can I leave?"

"Go on, you've had a hard day."

Me and Abby walked out of the studio, seeing Jamie standing exactly where he had when Abby left.

"Jude, we need to talk..."

"Jamie, I think you've talked enough today" I said as we walked quickly past him.

as we walked by, our shoulders brushed. The rough skin hurt against my soft skin. As me and Abby got in the car, I could still feel the burn of his shoulder on mine. I drove off in pain as soon as Abby was securely placed in her seat. When we pulled up to the house, I pulled Abby out and walked into the house. Abby automatically ran to the kitchen.

"Mommy, im hungry" She whined

"What do you want?" I asked, not really caring.

"I want..." she thought. "I want CHEESE!" she replied, enthusiastically.

"Fine" I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a piece of cheese, opened it, and gave it to her.

"Now, you stay down her and eat your cheese and watch TV, mommy needs to make call."


	3. Calling Tommy

I walked upstairs, leaving young Abby in the capable hands of the TV. As soon as I reached my room, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, locked the door, and dialed the 7 digits that seemed forever imprinted in my memory. I keep debating on weather or not to hit talk. Finally I pushed it, and let it ring. it rang 1...2...3...4

"Hello" said the familiar voice on the other end.

I sat there like an idiot.

"Hello?" repeated the voice. "

Hey" I mustered out, afraid they would hang up.

"Jude, Is that you?" they asked.

"Yea" I said, feeling relief that they recognized me.

"Do you need something" the other voice said sounding impatient.

"I need you" I replied, "To hold me and ell me everything is ok" I said on the verge of tears.

"Jude, I'm Halifax, there's nothing I can do"

"just hearing your voice helps Tommy" I said trying to sound sincere even though her had been rude to me. He replied, but his time, his voice was softer, and more sincere

"Sorry about snapping on you, I'm really stressed right now, nothing is going right, and I was just fired from my job"

"I'm sorry, Tommy. But I called for a reason, I need you to her this song, I don't know if I like it or not..."

"Shoot"

"Should I sing, or just read it"

"Sing, I haven't heard your voice NOT on CD in a while. "Ok, here it goes

**"Happy"**

Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be

I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory

I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
what's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you.

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.

Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back

filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?

I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry.


	4. Jamie, Leave

**A/n: this chapter is a little short, but i dont have a lot of material left, and i need to write more, im sry you guys! but yea ok, ENJOY!**

**disclaimer- i dont own instant star or nothing, just my ideas!**

"Jude, who is that about" Tommy asked in a soft voice trying to comfort me.

"I wrote it along time ago" I replied trying to change the subject.

"And who is it about?"

"I wrote it when I found out Speed was marrying that other chick, what was her name, Mandy"

"and you never pitched it to me why" he said a little annoyed.

"I don't know, I didn't think it was any good, all it really was for was so I could express my feelings"

"Mommy!" a Abby's voice said from downstairs.

"Tommy, hold on, Abby needs me"

I ran downstairs to see Abby standing in the foyer with the door open. A man stood in the doorway with a dozen roses in his hands. I stood there, Anger boiling up inside me. I picked the phone up from it place in my hand and placed it to my ear.

"Tommy let me call you back, Jamie's here" I hung the phone up as Jamie walked through the foyer towards me.

"Jude, I'm sorry for leaving, I know I wasn't right for me to leave you here to take care of my daughter" he said sympathetically.

"Get out, I didn't need you then, I don't need you now" I said just as cold as when I told him Abby was his daughter.

"Jude, please forgive me"

"Jamie, leave, now"

"Fine, here, these are for you" he laid roses down on the table and left.

"Mommy, why did he come" Abby asked confused.

"He was trying to be your daddy again" I replied with a chill as I said daddy.

I realized it was time for Abby to go to bed now.

"Abby, time for bed" I said walking towards her.


	5. Tommys Coming Home!

**_A/N-_ Thanks for the reviews guys, but i need more! lol**

"But mommy, I'm not tired" she whined "cant I stay up a little longer!"

"No Abby, now come on, you need to get to bed" We walked upstairs and into her Polka dotted room.

"Mommy" she said as she put on her pajamas, "Can Danielle come and play tomorrow"

Danielle is Kat's daughter. She is two years older than Abby, but they had a good time. Especially when the instruments come out. Abby played a little guitar and could sing like an angel. Danielle played the drums. Neither were really good at there instruments, but they managed.

"We'll see Abby" I replied. "Right now though, its time to sleep!" I said picking her up and placing her on her bed.

"Now that we're tucked nice and tight in bed, its time for a story!" I said, almost as excited as Abby.

"Mommy, can it be about the rock princess and the ex boy bander?" Abby asked struggling to get the words out.

"Sure, lets see, were do I start..."

"Mommy, you start were princess's sister kisses Boy Bander" Abby reminded. "Oh, yea. ok, her we go. Princess and Boy Bander had been working together for a while, and they needed to write a new song. SO, Princess took Bander to the family farm, Bander was amazed at the amount of trophies on the shelf inside, the only thing is none of them were Princess's. But anyway, they went in the back and began to write. Before they new what was going on Princess's sister was there and they were fighting over Boy Bander. Princess's sister, Malibu Barbie, got upset and went over on the other side of the yard by the horses. Princess and Bander went into the house. Later, Bander went outside, he saw Barbie standing over by the horses. He walked over to her, and tried to comfort her. Princess looked out the window just in tome to see them kiss. Princess was hurt, badly. She wished she had never seen it. She got really mad and didn't talk to either for a while. THE END!"

"Wow mommy, that was good story, and now I'm tired" Abby said sarcastically.

"Thanks baby, now I'm going to bed, so good night!" I kissed her on top of her bouncy auburn curls and left the room. Maybe I should call Tommy back...

I walked back to room and changed into my pajamas. I laid down on my bed and flipped open my phone. I dialed a number, and as I was getting ready to hit "send" my phone started to vibrate. it was Tommy, the person I was calling.

"Hello" I answered into he phone.

"Hey girl, how did everything go with Jamie?" he asked sincerely.

"well, he wants to be a part of Abby's life, but I don't think its such a good idea, considering she hasn't ever liked him. After he yelled at her for bugging you that one day" I replied, that day replaying in my mind.

It was a day in mid-April, and I was trying to record my newest song then. Every time I would go to sing, Abby would begin to sing to. It made Tommy mad, so he put her right beside him, where she wouldn't be recorded. well, she began to push buttons, and erased the entire song. This made Tommy furious, but he kept his cool, Jamie on the other hand found out and yelled at her. This is when I stopped talking to him all together.

"Yea, I remember that, we had to work late to finish that one track cause she erased it" Tommy said, laughing.

"I miss this" I stated simply.

"Miss what?" Tommy replied, obviously confused.

"Me and you, talking , I wish you would come back" I said trying to convey my feelings through the phone. "

Jude..." he trailed off.

"But you lost your old Job, you can come back to G-Major, and be my producer again!" I said a little to eager.

"Like D would give me my job back, he was furious when I left" he said, hinting he wanted to come back. you could hear the longing in his voice.

"That's the best part, GEROGIA'S BACK!" I said almost screaming.

"Are you serious, Jude, if your just sayin this to get me to come back, I'm gonna be really mad"

"im being serious Tommy, she came back like, 3 weeks ago, Darius still owns the place, but G works there"

"I'll be back tomorrow, the next day at the latest" He said almost as excited as me.

"Ok. I'll see you later. Abby's gonna be thrilled"

"Alright, bye Jude" and with that, he hung up.


	6. You are and always will be my girl

a/n: ok you guys, time to REVEIW! R&R plz, i need to know peps are reading mk.

disclaimer- i dont own instant star or nuthin, just my ideas!

The next morning, I woke up to an excited Abby. She was screaming "Mommy! Mommy! Tommy's here! Come quick, he has presents!"

"Ok-Ok I'm coming" I got up and wandered over to the closet door. I pulled on my robe, and walked out the door. It still hadn't hit me that Tommy was back. Not until I walked down those stairs and saw him standing there with 2 packages and a least a dozen roses.

"Hey Jude" he said softly. He was just as nervous as I was.

"Hey Tommy" I said as he placed everything on the floor and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I missed you, girl. More than you would ever know"

"I missed you just as you missed me. Don't get me wrong, Kwest is a great producer, but he is no you. I only like 5 songs recorded for my latest album" I said so excited to have him back.

"Jude, I bought the albums you recorded after I left"

"and...what did you think?"

"Very depressing" he said in a monotone.

"Well, lets see, my husband left me with my 2 year old daughter, so my best friend comes to help, and leaves for no apparent reason wouldn't you be depressed to" I said almost crying, but I wasn't going to cry, not for him anyways.

"Ok, I get your point, but there was a reason to me leaving, but you cant know, not now. Now here, open your presents.

"PRESENTS!" Abby squealed.

"yes Abby, Presents." I said a little irritated that she kept screaming.

"This one's for you, princess" He said handing Abby a small box wrapped in a silver metallic wrapping paper. She opened it and we both gasped at the Sterling Silver bracelet with princess engraved into it with a small diamond on either side.

"Tommy..." I said amazed at how extravagant the bracelet was.

"I know, a little to much for a five year old, but she's turning six, she needs her expensive jewelry"

"Thank you Tommy! I love it a lot!" Abby said straining to put the bracelet on.

"Here Jude, these are for you" He said handing me the roses and a box similar to Abby's. I opened it to find a gold bracelet that had "My Girl" engraved in it with 2 diamonds on either side.

"Tommy... thank you, this is so—so nice, I love it" I said pulling him into another hug.

"You are, and always will be my girl" He whispered into my ear.

I cant be doing this, I can't be falling for tom Quincy again.


	7. Going back

Later that day, we had Sadie take Abby to the Zoo so me and Tommy could get some work done. I couldn't wait to take him back to G-major. Every one would be excited and there may even be a PARTY! no, probably not, but it cant hurt to hope! I think this is the first time since Tommy left I was truly happy. I mean Abby made me happy, but it felt like something was missing, like a part of me was dead, but now, that part was back, for good hopefully. Me and Tommy were eating when I told him we had to go to G-major today. He seemed shocked.

"But I thought we would just write here, at your house" he replied with a mouth full of the Panini he had made for us.

"I know...but I cant wait to get back in the studio with you and Kwest, it'll be like old times, like when I first won the contest" I said remembering those days, when me Kwest and Tommy use to goof off, and just have fun in the studio, then Tommy had to screw it all up by kissing me. Ever since then, the studio had been tense. And finally when it started to go back to normal, he left.

"Jude- Jude...JUDE!" He pretty much screamed, pulling me out of my day dream of the past.

"Yea, huh" I replied still thinking about how things used to be, before Abby, before Tommy, before I became THE instant star.

"I don't think I need to go back" he said slowly. "Not yet any way"

"Come on Tommy, do it for me." I said begging him to go.

"I got to find a place to stay and-"

"you can stay here!" I cut him off.

"Jude, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea" he said trying to convey why he couldn't stay from his eyes to mine. I got the message.

"You can stay in anyone of the 3 guest rooms ok, the farthest one from my room is the one down here, and you can stay in there." I said coldly.

"Fine Jude, ill stay, come on. We have to get to the studio" he replied getting up from his stool and putting his plate in the sink. I followed him to the sink and placed my dish in there to.

"Uhhhhh Tommy, I need to change before I go" I said looking down at my robe, which was hanging open revealing my boy-short cut black underwear, which happened to say Instant Star on the butt, and white Cami. I quickly pulled it closed. I looked up at Tommy, I knew I had turned a bright shade of pink, but Tommy didn't, he stood there all normal, like he had seen me in my underwear before. Matter of fact, I think he knew, and was checking me out! Oh well.

"Yea, you may need to change" he said, walking toward the couch.

"I'll be back in like 2 minutes" I said running up the stairs to put on some clothes.

After I changed, I came back down stairs. I wasn't wearing anything special, just my blue jeans and a little track jacket thing, but Tommy stared at me like he had never seen me before. We walked out to his car, which was not the blue viper I expected, but a red Porsche GT2.

"What happened to your viper" I asked, my curiosity sparked.

"I sold it when I moved to Halifax." he responded getting into the car.

"Why" I continued.

"Because, when I left, I wanted to get rid of anything that might remind me of here, or you" he replied, you could tell by his tone of voice he wanted to drop the subject.

"Ooookkkkk" I responded. We rode the rest of the way to the studio in silence.

"Here it goes" I said as we got out of his car.

"Are you sure they will give me my job back" Tommy asked, kinda like he was scared.

"Yea" I said, not really sure. "Look" I said wrapping him in a reassuring hug, " they all now its been cruddy here with out you, so im sure they'll give you the job back" and with that, we walked into the studio, unaware of what was coming.


	8. Are you happy now?

When we got in G-major, Kwest was the first to see us. His jaw reached the floor

"hey Kwest" Tommy said walking up to his former best friend.

"Who the h3ll do you think you are" Kwest replied in an angry tone. "

Kwest, chill, I'm not mad, so why are you!" I replied almost as angry as him.

"Oh, your not angry, I guess that's why you wrote all those hate songs about him, one in particular, what was it called, oh yea, Are you happy now." Kwest replied coldly, no anger towards me, but the man next to me. Tommy stood there in shock, but this took me back to a week after he left, my first single since he left...

"_Jude, we need to get to writing" Kwest said walking into studio b. "_

_I think I have something" I replied proud of myself, I hadn't had ANY ideas since he left, but now, I had the ultimate the song. _

_"Ok, play what you have for me" I began to strum my guitar, then I began to sing_

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah _

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

"_Wow Jude, that's an awesome song, we need to finish it so you can release it, I'm thinking you first single for your new cd" Kwest said clearly excited. _

_"Ok, I'm gonna finish it, it should only take about 10 minutes" I replied beginning to hum. _

_"ok, I'm gonna o talk to D about it" he answered walking out the door. As soon as he walked out, I began writing furiously. in about 5 minutes, all I needed was and ending. soon enough, it came to me. about that time, in walked Kwest, coffee in hand. _

_"I got it!" I pretty much screamed._

_"good, now play" he stated simply._

_**"Are You Happy Now?"** _

Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah

Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?

You took all there was to take,  
and left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,

Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.

Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself

Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?

Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?

"Jude-JUUDDEE-Jude!" I heard Kwest scream. Finally, he pulled me out of that particular day and time.

"Yea" I replied blankly.

"You do know what I'm talking about don't you" Kwest said demandingly.

"Yea" I said again.

"I do to" Tommy said "the night I heard it for the first time, I felt low as dirt, I drank a whole bottle of brandy, that was the only thing I could think of to numb myself, I blared it through the radio any time it come on." Tommy stated looking down at his shoes.

"Now if you'll excuse us Kwest, we have to go talk to Georgia" I said coldly as we walked past him. Tommy followed, his head still down. we reach Georgia's office without any more interruptions. I knocked on her door politely.

She replied with " It's open"

We walked in and sat in the seats in front of her desk. "

Tommy!" Georgia screamed.

"Georgia" Tommy mimicked.

"So, why are you back?" G asked after hugging Tommy tightly.

"Well, I missed you guys, and I lost my other job, so I figured I would come back"

".


	9. You Found Me

"Oh" Georgia almost whispered

"Well get to work, time to record" Tommy offered in a reply.

"Uhhh……Tommy, Kwest has all my tracks." I said quietly as we walked out.

"Great" he said sarcastically.

"We can just write if you want" I replied my enthusiasm showing.

"ok, but tomorrow, we get the tracks from him, and begin recording ASAP." He said walking towards studio A.

"Ok" I replied to him excited at him being my producer again, him bossing me around, I cant believe I actually missed that.

"got any ideas" he questioned taking a seat at the sound board picking up an acoustic guitar.

"Yea, a duet. Me and you, it would really boost my record sells" I said excited

"Jude…." He trailed off.

"PLEASE!" I begged. I felt 17 again, coming back from tour and Tommy and I bonding again.

"Fine" he replied "Lets get to work.

Four hours and 200 sheets of paper later, we had the beginning of a song-

(Italics- Jude/ Bold-Tommy/ italics and bold-both

**"You Found Me"**

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I've become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe  
_  
**_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me  
_**  
**So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe  
**  
**_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me_**

_And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know_?

**You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me**

_(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
_**You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)**  
_You broke through  
All of my confusion_  
**The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
**_I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
_**The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
_You found me  
You found me_**


	10. Speed

"Hello" said the scruffy voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey" I offered in response.

"Jude, is that you?" he sounded confused.

"Yea Speed, its me" I laughed.

"I thought you hated my guts" he scoffed angrily.

"i'm sorry ok" I managed to squeak out.

He must've known I was upset, cause his voice softened almost immediately.

"Its ok, I was just mad because you got with Jamie, and not me" he revealed.

"Jude!" a voice said from behind me.

"Who is that" Speed asked curiosity filling his voice.

"Speed, call me tonight, about 7:00(its about 2:00)" I said seductively. I hung up the phone after, he had no time to answer. Then I turned and looked at the person behind me.

"How is she" he managed to murmur through his tears.

"She is ok, why do you care anyways" I retorted.

"Jude, She's my daughter to" he sputtered.

I gave him a very cold look.

"She may be biologically your daughter, but to me, and her, your nothing but scum at the bottom of a pond" I hissed.

"Please Jude, im sorry ok, I was wrong, you have no idea of how bad I feel because of what Abby said to me the other day. Now, can I please see her"

He asked so sympathetically, I had to let him in to see her.


End file.
